Overstocked Couples
by Yukie Motohime
Summary: A girl named Yukie knew Kai from their past. But, when they meet again 10 years later Kai doesn't remember her. Strange things begin to happen after their encounter, like crazy, annoying couples! Updated! Yayness!
1. Prologue

Yukie: Yay! I have finally made a fanfic! 

All girls:Yay! Go Yukie!

Kai: But, this is just a prologue about our past.

Yukie: I know I just started so give me some time to make the chapters.

Ruri: I think it's pretty good Yukie.

Luffy: It's a nice story

Nami: Yeah, I'll say.

Minako: The work of a good storyteller...although not as good as me -grin-

Yukie: Well, whatever as to say that I don't own Beyblade so sue me -chuckles- just kidding.

Isizju: Oh darn it!

Brooklyn: C'mon let's get on with the story!

Horo: Yeah! I want to read about me in there.

Yoh: Not if I make a scene first -glare-

Kya and Isizju: -grabs Horo and Yoh and drags them away-C'mon you 2 let Yukie tell her story.

Yukie: So anyway...

Kolulu: -breaks down door- ROOM SERVICE!

Sanji: We're not even in a hotel

Yukie: Uhh...ok...whatever, so anyway on with the story.

**Overstocked Couples - Prologue**

The sun lit sky arose from the darkness. Yet another nightmare has passed through the mind of a young little wolf-girl, Yukie ,who always woke up with a scream. As daylight form she took her usual stroll in the dark forest after every nightmare to calm her nerves. With nothing but the sound of a wolf's footsteps. The eyes of the forest watch her carefully to assure that she doesn't get hurt. As she arrived back into the village her thoughts raced.

_Home...is this really my home?_

The day dragged on by, Yukie being pushed around, received many bruises. She sat there and cried, when all of a sudden a young boy appeared.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked with a worried look on his face. Yukie wiped her tears away and smiled. She simply nodded but felt someone's hand grasp her arm.

"You don't look okay to me," the boy took off his scarf and wrapped it around the girl's bruised arm. Yukie stared as the little boy dressed her wounds. She had never had someone act so kind to her. It almost made her want to cry and smile at the same time. The little boy looked up at her and smiled lightly when he finished.

"There you're all done. Oh, by the way, my name is Kai. What's yours?" the little girl stared for a while and then began to speak.

"Uhh...my name's Yukie" she got up and stared at the bandage on her arm, then looked up at Kai and smiled in 'thanks'. He smiled in response and then suddenly the voice of an old man could be heard.

"Kai it's getting late! You must rest and be ready for tomorrow's training!" Kai looked back and yelled out "Ok Grandfather!" Kai smiled at Yukie one last time and waved his goodbye. She smiled widely and waved happily as Kai ran off. After a while she ran back home, delighted about what had happened Yukie stayed up half the night making something for Kai. Later that night she went to sleep and didn't have a single nightmare.

The next morning Yukie, surprised that no nightmares crossed her mind last night, ran outside to stretch. All she could think about was meeting Kai again and giving him his gift. Then she heard a familiar voice come from behind.

"What are you so happy about?" Yukie turned around to see that it was her twin sister Yumi. Yukie glared at her and made an attempt to walk away from her, but instead Yumi ran in front of her.

"C'mon! I know I've been ignoring you, but I apologized already!"

"An apology doesn't mean anything….if you don't even mean what you're saying."

Yukie bolted past her sister and continued to the area where Kai and her met. She looked around frantically, but couldn't find him. Then a scent just hit her…this scent seemed so familiar….it was Kai's scent! She followed it and it lead her into the forest. Yukie kept running deeper into the forest to find that Kai's scent brought her to a large building.

"What the...? Why haven't I seen this before?" Yukie ran inside looking for Kai, but was careful not to alert the guards. The place was like a maze, Yukie went through a lot of twists and turns then found herself peaking through a door. An old man seemed to be at the bedside of a young boy. Yukie came to realize it was Kai in bed. He seemed unconscious from the looks of it. Yukie was horrified at the sight of this, she walked backwards and tripped. The old man hearing a sudden thud ran to the door and saw Yukie.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" the old man yelled at Yukie who couldn't speak after seeing Kai unconscious, ran back to her house. She sat in her room and brought her gift to Kai and stared at it. She buried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. As she waited Kai never came back.

The next morning Yukie found out that Kai and the old man had left after going back to the building that was hidden in the forest. Yukie went to her wolves to help keep her company, no one else would. She remembered that Kai's scarf was still wrapped around her arm. Yukie put her hand on his scarf and howled up to the sky along with her wolves.

**-end-**


	2. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Shaman King, or One Piece.**

Yukie: Yay! The first chapter I hope you'll all enjoy it! And just to tell you that it is 10 years later...

Kai: You know 10 years is a long time

Yukie: Yeah, I know, but it's not my fault you went into a coma.

Kai: Hey!

Yukie: Sorry Kai. Ok like I said this is 10 years later so I'm 14 and Kai is 15. And also, the girls in here are characters based on my best friends. They can change into animals like me. They also have their own guy that they are in love with.

Ruri: -starts to sing- Kai and Yukie sitting in a tree…

Brooklyn: -sings along with Ruri- K-i-s-s-i-n-g…

Everyone: -sings along- First comes love, then comes marriage…

Kai: -blush- Hey! Stop singing that!

Yukie: -blush- Ok, ok! You can stop, please let's get on with the story -covers her face-

**Overstocked Couples**

**10 years later...**

The rain falls rapidly on a dark and stormy night. A teenage girl in a kimono walks the streets all alone. And sadness runs through her mind as she searches for him….

Morning arose as a 15-year old boy awoke from his bed and yawned slowly. And then the ring of a telephone forced him to get out of bed and answer it.

"Hello, Hiwatari residence, this is Kai speaking…." Kai said in a weary voice.

"Hey Kai you ready for some more training?" a happy voice yelled through the phone.

"Tyson….." Kai started slowly, but sighed and changed his mind, "…Yeah I'll get there whenever I can." Kai put down the phone and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while Kai left and headed for their usual spot near the river. As Kai walked along the streets of town, he entered silently into a dark alleyway holding some food in his hand.

Then, the sound of cat's cry broke the silence. It walked up to Kai, as if knowing he brought food. Kai smiled gently, but as he was feeding the cat he noticed a figure lay there unconscious.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kai walked up to find that it was a young girl in a kimono, badly bruised might he add. Kai shook her gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore then she looks, but the young girl wouldn't didn't wake up. So, Kai had no other choice, but to carry the young girl back to his mansion.

At the entrance of his mansion, Kai snuck in without anyone noticing. He went up to his bedroom and placed the young girl in his bed. Although, he should be keeping this a secret, but he had to tell his maid about this. For one the girl's clothes were all soaked, and has rips and tears in it. Being a male, Kai would be labeled as a pervert if he tried changing her.

Kai looked around the mansion searching for his maid. Finding her Kai walked up to her and politely, but hesitantly asked her a question.

"Uhh…Francesca, I need help with something. Will you help me out?" Francesca looked at Kai confused, and then her expression quickly turned into a smile. She nodded willingly and followed Kai up to his bedroom. She gasped after seeing the soaked girl on his bed, and turned to Kai questioningly.

"Master Kai, what happened here?" Kai looked at Francesca and then back at the soaked girl. He walked up to his bed and placed a hand on the soaked girl's sleeve.

"Don't tell grandfather about this. I found her in an alleyway unconscious, and she's all soaked. So, will you help me Francesca?" Kai looked up at her with a hopeful look on his face. Francesca smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll go get her a change of clothes, and some warm bedsheets. You may do whatever you wish Master Kai, I'll take good care of her," Kai nodded in approval and left the room to wait outside in the guest room. Kai sat there in silence for a while, until the sound of a telephone entered on his thoughts. He got up and answered the phone, and to no surprise it was Tyson.

"Hey, Kai! Where have you been? We've been waiting all day for you!"

"Sorry, Tyson. I can't train today; I've got other matters at hand." Kai set the phone down after telling his friend goodbye. And sat there in silence once again.

Hours past before the young girl awoke slowly from her deep sleep. She looked around in wonder to her new surroundings, and arose from bed. She noticed a change of clothes, but didn't ponder too much about that. When a soothing voice came through the door.

"Oh, you're finally awake. You know, you were asleep for a while there, I thought you'd never wake up." Francesca with her warm smile helped the young girl up to her feet.

"Oh, and by the way. Do you have a name?"

The young girl looked at Francesca and slowly, but quietly began to talk, "My name is Yukie….uhh….Yukie Motohime." Francesca told Yukie her name and then left for the guest room, but before Francesca was gone Yukie asked curiously.

"Umm….were you the one who brought me here?"

"No, my dear. I wasn't the one who brought you here. Master Kai kindly took you in."

"Master Kai?"

Francesca let out a little laugh, "You'll see."

After Francesca left the room, Yukie though still a little dazed, walked around to the other side of the bed to look out the window. She found to her amazement, she was on a 2nd floor, along with a porch to stand on. Yukie stepped out onto the porch, but before she could observe the scenery she heard Francesca's voice, and another voice. As she turned around, Yukie saw Francesca, along with another person.

"Miss Yukie, this is Master Kai. Master Kai, this is Miss Yukie" Yukie looked at Kai, as if he was familiar to her somehow. His scent did seem quite familiar, yet it was somewhat different. Francesca left the room to resume her given jobs, leaving both Kai and Yukie alone together to talk.

"So, Yukie…." Kai said in his usual voice, "…let me ask you something. Why were you in an alleyway when I found you?"

Yukie hesitated for a moment, but then began speaking up. "Well, I'm a traveler."

"There must be a reason for a girl like you to travel."

"I'm…I'm looking for someone…someone, important to me." Kai with no interest in the matter, walked out the door, but before leaving said one more thing.

"It's not safe for you to stay here, nor is it safe for you to resume your travels in your present condition. If you want, I'll show you around town, and maybe we could find you another place to stay while you recover." Yukie lightly smiled and nodded.

After changing back into her kimono, that Francesca had washed and dried off, Yukie followed after Kai, and he willingly showed her around town. As time passed by, Kai was done with the tour and was finally bringing Yukie to meet up with Tyson and the rest of the crew.

"Though, I must warn you. Some of them are nuts." Kai warned Yukie, who really didn't care if they were nuts or not, was happy to be meeting people who had a better possibility of becoming her friend. And also they were people who didn't know about her secret.

In hopes of finding at least Tyson, Kai walked to the river, followed by Yukie. They both heard the clash of beyblades as they neared the river. Yukie was wondering what this sound was, being in an isolated village, she had never experienced anything as thrilling as Beyblading. As the sound grew louder Yukie saw a group of people standing around a Beystadium. But, her thoughts broke away as Kai finally spoke once again.

"There they are," he turned and looked over his shoulder towards Yukie, "you'll get used to being around them."

Yukie gave Kai a confused look, but didn't question him. Instead, she just followed him down the hill towards Tyson and the others. Tyson turned around at the sight of Kai and ran towards him.

"Hey Kai, you barely made it. You're just in time for a few battles, and uhh…" Tyson looked over Kai's shoulder at Yukie. Everyone else noticed someone new on the field. And Tyson just had an etching feeling of teasing Kai.

"So Kai, who's your girlfriend?" Kai glared at Tyson, who quickly laughed, and pulled Yukie forward to introduced himself and the rest of the gang.

"Hi, I'm Tyson, the super cool, Champion of Beyblading." but, before Tyson could resume anymore bragging a voice arose from the group.

"Heh! Champion of Beyblading! More like Champion of Bragging!" a small, short, red-headed boy walked up to Yukie and grinned widely. "I'm the real champion, and you can call me Daichi." Yukie opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Tyson who was immediately arguing with Daichi.

"Don't worry about them, they're always like this. Fighting over who's Champion of Beyblading." Yukie turned to see a blonde, freckle-faced boy smiling at her. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Max." Then a long black-haired, pretty boy walked up to Yukie and gave her a welcoming smile. Revealing his sharp fangs.

"Hi, I'm Rei, and don't mind Tyson and Daichi. You'll get used to their squabbling. In the mean time, why don't you tell us your name?" Yukie glanced at Tyson and Daichi for a second and then back at Rei.

"Umm….my name's Yukie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukie was about to say something else, but a girl's voice broke in.

"Wait a second! Who are you? And what were you doing with Kai?" Yukie glanced over to see a brunette pointing at her, with a very angry look on her face.

"Oh that's Hilary." Max happily introduced her. Along with Tyson who surprisingly stopped arguing with Daichi added, "Yeah, Hilary may look nice on the outside, but she's a real monster on the inside." After hearing that remark, Hilary grabbed the nearest object(the Beystadium)and threw it at Tyson aggressively, leaving a large, red, bump on his head.

"After all those other bruises you'd expect Tyson to learn his lesson." A boy carrying a laptop walked up to Tyson and smiled kindly at Yukie. He then walked up to Yukie and shook her hand. She smiled looking around at all the new friends that she had just made within a minute or so. Aside from the brunette, Hilary, though. It would seem that both she and Hilary had already started off on the wrong foot. And Yukie was a little nervous about that, so, she avoided Hilary for a while.

A few more hours past and it was darker than before. And finally, Kai had time to talk to Tyson.

"Hey, Tyson…?" Kai said in his usual voice.

"What is it Kai?"

"You know, Yukie, she needs a place to stay. It's not safe for her to stay at my mansion, and she wouldn't be safe if she was out there all alone in her travels. So, I was wondering if you could take her in, until she's ready to continue traveling again." Kai looked over at Tyson with a desperate look – a look you wouldn't normally see on a guy like Kai.

Tyson nodded, and agreed to take Yukie in for Kai. "Yeah, sure Kai," Kai nodded as well, telling Tyson _thanks_.

When the day was over, Kai walked up to Yukie and told her the information. Yukie nodded, still disappointed that she wasn't able to stay over with Kai, she still approved of Tyson.

After everyone had left, Yukie followed Tyson and realized Daichi was coming along as well. Yukie smiled at the sight of the little red-head and continued following them. Until the silence was broken, when Daichi spoke up, sounding a little irritated. "You know! I'm not going to like this idea! I mean, where is she going to sleep?" Yukie frowned from Daichi's question. It had already seemed that she had made another enemy. But, it still wasn't for sure.

When they finally made it to Tyson's house, an old man jumped out and lashed at Tyson. Who quickly dodged the blow and landed softly on his feet, "Grandpa! What did you do that for?" Grandpa quickly got up and slammed down the kendo stick on its tip.

"A fighter must be ready for anything! Even a surprise attack, you got that little dude!"

"Yeah Grandpa, you told us plenty of times. And if you haven't noticed…we have a guest. And your lessons will just have to wait." Tyson said as he walked into the house, followed by Yukie and Daichi. Tyson showed Yukie around the house, until finally he showed her his room. "And this is where we sleep. Oh, and if you hear any snoring, it's Daichi."

"Yeah, right! If there's any snoring in here, it's Tyson!" Daichi protested.

Yukie sighed. _I have a feeling that my recovery won't go by as easy, or so quickly._


End file.
